Perfect Dance
by winter1990
Summary: Chloe's Wedding, Lana is back but what does that mean for Lois...


**Perfect Dance**

It hurt more than she would ever admit, the pain in her heart was a constant throb in her chest, starting to numb her body.

How could he do that, didn't he have any idea how she felt about him ? he can't have…if he had he would't have disregarded her like an old pair of jeans.

There he stood, on the oposite side of the dancefloor, with Lana in his arms, as if the last couple of months were just a figment of his imagination. Just watching them made her stomach lurch.

He seemed to have forgotten how much she had hurt him when she left, the moment she had walked through the door in that beautiful red dress, her eyes searching for him, he had once again fallen under that familiar enchantment. He had eyes only for her.

Lois wanted to hit him as hard as she could across the head, make the stupid idiot remember everything they had been through togeather. She almost did, but he had moved away to greet Lana like she knew he would.

So Lois turned away, focasing her gaze instead on the newly wed couple sharing their first dance. But that didn't really help, it only brought to her feelings of jealosy she didn't want to feel towards her cousin.

The wedding cake on the table behind her seemed like a good enough choice of distraction. She cut herself a fairly generous piece, she needed the sugar. Then grabbed another glass of champagne, _may as well make the most of the night, _she thought to herself not really caring if she made a fool of herself. She dismissed the guilty thoughts of making chloe embaressed, and focased instead on more satisfying images, like Lana's face in the large white wedding cake.

If lois had been paying more attention she would have seen the serious conversation that was going on between Clark and Lana. But she was trying her best to concentrate on the large amounts of wedding cake going into her mouth, hoping that the evening would soon be finished. Life was looking bleaker by the minute. And lois wondered fleetingly if the Kents ever kept any vodka in the kitchen.

She jumped slightly as Jimmy sat down in the chair next to her.

" Planning on drowning out your sorrows in alcohol ? " He nodded towards the glass of champagne and then to the almost empty bottle beside her on the table.

" Damn right I am. " she said, gulping down the rest. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until it became unbearable for her to keep her fustration under control. " Who the hell does she think she is ! I swear if this wasn't your wedding i'd kick her tiny ass all the way to Metropolis."

Jimmy laughed, he had known all along how Lois would react, she always tried so hard to keep every romantic feelings safely locked away, more so than a high security vault. But every once in a while she would let something slip.

" Did you invite her?" Lois demanded, her tone mixed with the look in her eyes was almost enough to make him run to hide behind Chloe, almost.

" No, it was Chloe. She didn't tell anyone because she wasn't sure the invitation had reached her alright. It was Oliver who found her in the end." It all rushed out, he hadn't meant to tell her that it was Oliver.

Lois wanted very much to throttle that hot, sexy billionaire, curently flirting with two of her collegues at the Daily Planet. It took a lot of restraint not to, no matter how tempting.

" Look Lois, I really don't think that Clark would be stupid enough to just forget all the heartache that came with dating Lana Lang."

" Well, you obviously have never seen her working her glittery magic on Mr I-love-plaid Farmboy." She retorted angryly stabbing at the cake on her plate.

" Listen, I've seen the way Clarks been looking at you lately, there is no way he is going risk losing what he now has with you!" He was getting fustrated.

" Yeah? Well you need to get your eyes checked out, cause you're definately not seeing right." She was now fustrated too. " I don't want to talk about this anymore." And promptly stood, tripping over the chair as she did so, and stalked out the room. Leaving Jimmy at the table, who could have sworn she was shooting fire from her eyes at anyone who looked her way.

To be continued...


End file.
